Maka es mas astuta de lo que ella piensa
by katita0chan
Summary: De nuevo Soul esta molesto en su habitación, y de nuevo la culpa es de Maka, ¿que pasara si decide tomar las riendas del asunto, y jugarle a Maka unos vergonzosos momentos, solo para verla sonrojada?.


**********Soul Eater no me pertenece, sino a Atsushi Ohkubo-sama yo solo soy una fan!**

**Hi hi! como están queridos lectores?! espero que les guste esta dulce historia de Soul y Maka, bueno disfruten la lectura, nos vemos abajo~**

* * *

**Maka es más astuta de lo que ella misma piensa.**

**-SoMa**

Aquí estamos de nuevo, refunfuñando por lo bajo en mi habitación, ¿la razón?, pues nada menos que la misma de siempre…Maka.

¡Por kami! Como detesto sus cambios de humor, y claro cómo olvidar sus enojos. Al principio era divertido ver como se ponía celosa a causa de mis admiradoras (aunque no quisiera admitirlo), pero ya venía siendo muy molesto, no solo porque mis admiradoras parecían multiplicarse con el agua, si no que Maka se encuentra malhumorada todo el día, lo que por supuesto me enoja a mí.

No me explico, si vas a estar enojada entonces admite o dime tus sentimientos por mí, ¡y listo! …Soul Evans es todo tuyo…pero no… Maka es demasiado orgullosa. Pero pensaran "Soul tu eres un chico muy cool, ¿Por qué no te declaras tu primero?" pfff, como si no lo hubiera intentado toda la semana, pero Ella esta tan molesta que no me deja dirigirle la palabra.

…Ella y su estúpido orgullo…

Sé que en parte es mi culpa, pero he intentado disculparme, porque realmente detesto que estemos en esta situación, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, odio que Maka sufra por mi culpa.

¡ARGG! ¡Ya estoy cansado! Esto se acaba aquí y ahora, si Maka no es mi novia mañana me dejare de llamar Soul Eater Evans.

Así que con gran determinación me levanto de mi cama, al darme cuenta que solo tengo puesto mis pantalones de pijama, me agacho a recoger mi camiseta del suelo, aunque antes de ponérmela me llega una gran idea de que sería más divertido sin ella, "ya verás Maka…." Y con ese pensamiento abandono la seguridad de mi habitación.

Sin cuidado abro la puerta de Maka, y veo que está sentada en su cama leyendo, pero al oírme entrar levanta su vista y mis ojos pueden ver su avergonzado sonrojo. "buena idea Soul…"

-S-Soul que haces?!- dijo Maka avergonzada tratando de esconderse inútilmente tras su libro.

-¿yo? Pues simplemente me entraron ganas de leer…-dije sentándome en su cama, quitándole el libro de que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué!? No, Soul!- en un intento desesperado de quitármelo de las manos, pero era demasiado tarde.

Y en eso pase mis brazos con el libro sobre su cabeza, atrapándola entre ellos, y abrazándola de por medio.

-S-Soul?!- muy nerviosa por la cercanía.

Yo coloque mi barbilla en su hombro y me dispuse a leer en voz alta un párrafo ideal para lo que necesitaba.

-"…hagas lo que hagas no te desharás de mi…-comencé a recitar con la voz más cargada de sentimiento que pude- … me tendrás a tu lado por muchos años más… y no espero que te acostumbres, ya que quiero que cada día a mi lado sea una sorpresa para ambos…"

Maka al inicio se retorcía entre mis brazos, pero ahora dejo de forcejear y yo puedo sentir su rostro ardiendo por la cercanía, y mis palabras. Solté el libro y abrace dulcemente a mi técnico, para poder susurrar en su oído.

-No te enojes Maka, yo ya soy todo tuyo…- Sentí su escalofrió y me separe de ella. Le di mi mejor sonrisa torcida cuando ella levanto la vista, yo no creía que ella podría sonrojarse más, bueno estaba equivocado.

"_tan tierna…"_pensé mirándola con todo el cariño que pude, esperando que ella lo sintiera.

Y no paso más de un segundo para que ella se lanzara a mis brazos. Como yo no me lo esperaba perdí el equilibrio, y ambos caímos abrazados sobre la cama, ella sobre mí.

-que atrevida eres Maka – Me burle

- ¡no lo arruines! ¡Idiota ¡- me regaño levantando su rostro.

Yo en ese instante le dé vuelvo el abrazo y la acerco hacia a mí para poder besarla, pude notar que la pille desprevenida, pero no me importo, porque disfrute el momento que venía esperando durante mucho tiempo para ello, para poder colar mi lengua en su boca y jugar con la suya inexperta, mientras ella trataba de seguir el ritmo.

"_tan dulce"_

El saber que era el primer beso de Maka me llego al corazón aunque nunca lo admitiré en voz alta, un chico cool como yo no lo haría. Al darme cuenta que la estaba matando por falta de oxígeno, me separe de sus labios lamiendo suavemente el labio superior.

Al ver la cara de Maka atontada por el beso, con los labios hinchados, ojos cerrados con las comisuras con lágrimas y sonrojada a morir, me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que nadie esta faceta de mi Maka. Cuando abrió los ojos, ella hecho sus brazos a mi cuello.

-te amo idiota…-dijo derramando unas lágrimas.

Yo conmovido limpio sus lágrimas, le acomodo el pelo detrás de sus orejas y dulcemente beso su frente.

-ya lo sé boba, esperaste mucho para decirlo….

-Soul!- comenzó a protestar.

-pero yo también te amo.

Cuando estábamos a punto de quedarnos dormidos abrazados en la cama de Maka, recordé algo que fugazmente había pasado por mi mente minutos antes.

-que libros tan cursi lees Maka- comente riéndome

-no seas tonto Soul… por lo menos no más de lo que ya eres!

-cuando lees ese tipo de libro piensas en nosotros?- dije visiblemente intrigado.

-C-Claro que no!

… y fue en ese momento donde vi todo claramente.

-no puedo creerlo,… fantaseas conmigo…. Por eso titubeaste y te sonrojaste cuando me viste sin camiseta…

-¡cualquiera se sonrojaría si te viera sin camiseta!

-oh! Maka lo estas admitiendo?- murmure tomándole el pelo.

- no he fantaseado contigo sin camiseta!- rectifico enojada.

-….pero eso quiere decir que si has fantaseado conmigo?-comente divertido.

-….

-…

-….quizás….- susurro muerta de vergüenza

Oh por kami! Eso no me lo esperaba.

-oh! Soul estas sonrojado!- dijo feliz

-Mierda Maka eres muy linda…- dije acomodándome para dormir.

…_así es, como verán solo Maka puede dejarme fuera de combate en numerosas situaciones, al no darse el efecto que tiene ella sobre mí._

* * *

**N/A: espero que les haya gustado!, fue creada en ocio en la clase de química, el mejor momento de inspiración.  
**

**nos leemos...**

**ciao~**

**katita-chan**


End file.
